


[COMIC] Yet another take on Reaperbean

by Arsecontroversy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comic, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Reaper Bean (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsecontroversy/pseuds/Arsecontroversy
Summary: In which a heart grows feathers.





	[COMIC] Yet another take on Reaperbean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notitlesapply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notitlesapply/gifts).



> Two pages are text only; not drawn. Ran outta time.  
> Be back in a week and a bit to work on finishing it.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

# # #  
[3]  
# # #  
   
AN IMPULSE  
TO RETRIEVE WHAT WAS MISSING

[⁻ᴳᴿᴼᵂᴵᴺᴳ⁻]

  
   
WARMTH   [FEATHERS]  
REINFORCEMENTS   [WINGS & CLAWS]  
   
TO REACH HIM...  [EYES,  BEAK,  A VOICE ]  
   
AND IT PECKS  
AND IT PECKS  
AND IT PECKS  
   
[IT SITS THEN, IN HIS HANDS, RED MIST IN ITS EYES, TRAILING DIRT, AN ODD TWIG OR TWO...]  
   
TIME TO KILL  
   
[S76 WITNESS ELIM AT FALCONRY - "HELL, NOT BAD"]

* * *

 

* * *

  
# # #  
[5]  
# # #  
   
AND YOU THINK, WHAT, I HAVEN'T TRIED SETTING IT FREE?  
FLEW RIGHT BACK THE NEXT DAY  
CROSSED A WHOLE CONTINENT TO DROP A RAT IN MY HAIR, THE NIPPY BASTARD  
   
SO MAYBE IT GREW BACK A LITTLE CROOKED,  
KEEPS... TRYING TO VOMIT-FEED ME,  
& KIND OF SHIT FOR BRAINS AT HOOTING      //[REAPBEAN: DIE! ..DIE?]

* * *

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Yellow carnations, in terms of flower language, are full of nothing but disappointment.


End file.
